Prepping For The Dance
by Chozin Yi
Summary: The school Dance is in only four days, and Luna wants Dexter to go with her. Her brother Leo convinces her to ask him, but not in the traditional way, as long as he can join in as well. (Lemon Warning) (Straight Shotacon Warning) (Lolicon Warning)


Prepping For The Dance.

A Yugioh 5Ds fanfiction.

A Leo x Luna x Dexter Lemon.

Hey Everybody! Chozin is here once again with another Yugioh 5Ds story for you all! This story was a suggestion from the man, the myth, the legend, amk8930, so amk my bro thank you so much for the suggestion of this story, it's gonna be a good one, I guarantee it!

Disclaimer Time!

1\. I do not own Yugioh 5Ds nor the characters featured.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content.

3\. This story also contains Twincest, Straight Shota, AND Lolicon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is going to be a Dance at Leo and Luna's school in a few days, and the twins were both reading the flyers for it at home, both of them sitting on the couch, Luna sitting in the middle, Leo laying back against the armrest. Both of them were wearing their usual outfits, a white jacket with a different colored shirt, (Blue in Leo's case, Red in Luna's) and white shorts. The only thing missing is that both of were barefoot.

"Are you going the dance Leo?" Luna asked her brother.

"Eh, I'm not so sure. How about you Luna?" Leo inquired.

"Well, I was kinda planning to ask someone..." Luna said before trailing off.

"Oh really?" Leo said, raising an eyebrow with a teasing smirk on his face. "Does my cute twin sister have a crush on someone?"

"Leoooo...!" Luna whined.

"Tell me who it is, c'mon, you tell me!" He teased, leaning forward and booping her on the nose.

"Aww, fine. It's Dexter." Luna admitted, her face red.

Leo started to snicker, before laughing like a hyena.

"Hahahahaha!!! Dexter!? Seriously!? Ohmaigod that is hilarious!" Leo howled.

"Leo, this is not funny!" Luna said with cute pout.

"Hahaha! Okay! I'm sorry, I just think that you having a crush on Dexter is funny as hell." Leo said, calming down and wiping his eyes. "Anyway, I don't mind if you wanna ask him to the dance Luna, you have my support."

Luna blushed, but smiled. "Thanks Leo. So what should I do? Just call and ask him I if he wants to go with me?"

"Actually, I have a better idea." Leo said suspiciously.

Luna raised an eyebrow, wondering what devious plan Leo had in mind.

"Well you see, Dexter actually told me that he has a crush on YOU, but he's too chicken to say anything because he thinks you're not interested in him." Leo explained.

Luna's eyes widened in surprise, she nodded, urging Leo to continue.

"If you really want Dexter to go with you, why don't you show show him how much you want him to go with you by doing something a little... well, "special" with him." He said with a hinting tone.

"What are you trying to say Leo?" Luna asked him, wondering where this is going.

"I'm saying, why don't you guys just give each other your V-Cards?"

"Wha-what!? You mean, have sex with him!?" Luna exclaimed.

"Hey c'mon, you said you always wanted to save your first time for someone you liked, I'm sure Dexter wouldn't mind." Leo lead her on. "I know you're a horny little kid, just like your brother. I heard you masturbating in the shower last night."

"How'd you know that?" Luna accused him.

"Eh, I was jerking off listening to you." Leo said simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Luna knew better then to argue. She sat there and thought about it for a little while, before making up her mind.

"Okay, I'll do it." She decided.

"Alright! Just one more question please?" Leo asked.

"What now?"

"Can I record it?"

Luna face palmed.

"You wanna record your sister having sex with your best friend? Really?" Luna said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, how many times do I ask you to have sex with me?" Leo asked.

"All the time Leo, and I keep telling you it's because I'm saving my first time for... well now you already know... Dexter." Luna explained.

"Well, having a recording of you having sex to jerk off to would be the next best thing right?" Leo said, actually feeling his pants getting tighter right now.

Luna sighed. "Fine, but only because I wanna have sex with Dexter.

Later that day, Leo called Dexter and asked him to come over to their penthouse, saying that Luna needed help with something. Happy for a chance to hang out with Luna, Dexter agreed and rushed on over.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Hearing the knocking at the front door, Leo rushes over and opens it, revealing Dexter wearing his usual outfit of a white dress shirt with a bowtie, blue pants with suspenders, and brown shoes. As well has his glasses.

"Hey Dex, there you are! C'mon, Luna needs you in our bedroom." Leo said hurriedly before dragging Dexter to their room.

"Whoa Leo! What's going on?" Dexter wondered. He didn't get his answer until Leo pushed him into his and Luna's shared bedroom before locking the door behind both of them.

Dexter couldn't believe his eyes, Luna was sitting on her bed in nothing but her panties, one leg crossed over the other, Luna resting her head on her arms on her knee, looking at him with a blush and a smile on her face. Her torso was bare, her flat boyish chest exposed and her pink nipples erect. Her creamy legs void of any clothing.

"Hi Dexter." She said with a soft voice.

"Uhhhhh, what's going on here?" Dexter said suspiciously as Leo simply walked over to his bed and began to set up a tripod.

Luna made a "come here" gesture with her hand, and Dexter hesitantly walked over until he stood next to the same bed a half naked Luna was sitting on.

"I know you like me Dexter." Luna started. Dexter blushed and didn't say anything. "And I wanna let you know that I like you too. I want to show how much I do. Dexter, please take your clothes off."

The brown haired boy gulped, and hit his lip, he couldn't believe what's happening, Luna wanted to have sex with him! Hesitantly, he shrugged off his suspenders and removed his bowtie. He slowly then started to unbutton his shirt before shrugging it off as well. He then kicked off his shoes before pulling off his socks. Finally, he lowered his pants until all that was left were his boxers. Here, he was too embarrassed to continue.

"C'mon Dexter, you know what's next." Luna said sweetly.

Dexter looked over at Leo, and felt a bit dread seeing that he set a video camera.

"But Leo's sitting right there with a camera!" Dexter exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Oh don't mind me Dex, I'm just gonna sit here and watch. What happens here, stays here. Honest." Leo told him, crossing his heart.

"Please Dexter, for me?" Luna asked him, taking his right and putting on her cheek as she gazed up at him with a sweet look in her eyes.

"O-Okay." Dexter said, making up his mind.

Leo looked at the camera and held up three fingers, and silently counted down until her gave the thumbs up and pressed the record button, making a light "beep".

Luna then put her hands on the waistband of Dexter's boxers, and slowly pulled them down, when they passed his hips, his erect, schoolboy sized member bounced up and lightly smacked against his belly, until finally his underpants hit the floor, pooling around his ankles.

Luna gasped silently as she gazed at Dexter's erection. It was first time she ever saw a penis besides her brother's. He and Luna used to bath together, until Leo started insisting that he and Luna should have sex frequently, so Luna quit taking baths with him, to get him to stop. It didn't work.

Taking his dick in her hand, making Dexter gasp and his hips twitch, Luna leaned forward and gave a long, drawn out lick on the underside of it, making the innocent schoolboy cry out in pleasure, it just felt SO GOOD!

Luna took her time to lick all over it, getting as much of it as wet as possible before finally taking the whole thing into her mouth and she began to suck and bob her head up and down at a steady pace, Dexter throwing his head back and moaning loudly.

Leo was watching as he sat on his bed next to the camera, massaging a pretty big tent in his pants as he watched his sister pleasure his best friend orally.

Luna continued to suck Dexter off, putting her hands on his hips as she increased her pace and bobbed her head faster and faster.

Soon, Dexter couldn't take it anymore, he was about to burst and let loose into his crush's mouth.

"L-Luna! Luna! I'm gonna- I'm gonna- AHHHHH!" He cried out as he came in Luna's mouth, the green haired girl swallowing it all before taking his cock out of her mouth and looking up at him happily.

"Did you like that Dexter?" She asked him.

"Luna, that was amazing!" Dexter said, his face flushed, but happy.

Luna then layed down and gestured Dexter to get on the bed with her, which he does getting in front of her. She then puts her hand just above the front of her panties.

"Take them off Dexter."

Taking a gulp of air, Dexter hesitantly reached forward and grabbed the edges of Luna's underwear, before slowly pulling them down and over her butt, before pulling them past her knees, and and finally over her feet, holding them in his hands as his eyes widened at the sight before him, Luna, completely naked in front of him, her legs spread and her bare pussy out for him to see.

"C'mon." She said in a breathy voice, putting her hands on Dexter's head, and gently lowering him down until his face was right front of her pussy. "Lick."

Dexter took a breath, and lightly licked Luna's vulva. Liking the taste, he continued to orally please her, licking her vulva and into her folds, and occasionally her clit. Luna moaned and wrapped her legs around his head, he legs crossed on his back, the green haired girl crying out in pleasure every time his tongues went over her little nub.

"Oh Dexter! That's it baby! Keep licking my pussy! Oh my gosh it's so good! I love it! Mmm, Mmm, oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Dexter! I'm gonna cum! Yes baby! AHHHH~!!!" Luna cried out as her orgasm rocked her petite body, her juices squirting into Dexter's mouth.

Dexter sat up and wiped his mouth, looking down at the naked green haired girl in front of him trying to catch her breath. When she felt ready, Luna spread her legs again.

"Put it in Dexter." She told him.

Getting on top of her, Dexter pushed his dick inside her, taking Luna's innocence and making her cry out and hold him close to keep him from moving.

After about a minute of waiting for the pain to go away, Luna looked into Dexter's eyes behind his glasses.

"You can move now."

Getting the idea, Dexter began thrust in and out of her caverns, humping her steadily as both he an Luna moaned in sync with each other.

"Luna, you're so hot inside! It feels so good! Ohhhhh my c-c-cock feels so good inside you!" Dexter said as he continued to fuck her, leaning down suck on one of her nipples.

"Oh Dexter yes! That's it! Keep going Dex! Your cock feels so good! Mmm yes! Hump me baby!" Luna begged, holding his head to her chest as he switched to sucking her other nipple.

Leo watched the scene before him, he was so horny from watching the live porno that was going on right in front of him, he had taken his own pants off and was now jacking off his quite sizeable shaft. Compared to Dexter's schoolboy sized dick, Leo's would be the size of his own forearm.

"Luna I can't hold it any longer! I gotta cum!" Dexter moaned, torn between wanting to keep going, and wanting to finally cum.

"I'm gonna cum too Dexter! Please cum with me!" Luna moaned out, feeling her climax approaching fast.

With only a few more thrusts of Dexter's hips, they both reached their peaks.

"I'M CUMMING!!!"

Panting hard, Dexter took his dick out of her, Luna gazing at the area between her legs, watching white liquid drip out of her opening.

"Gaahhhhh! I can't take it anymore!" Leo shouted as he tore his shirt off and jumped onto the bed next to Luna, his dong bouncing as he knelt over his sister. "Luna PLEASE let me have a turn! I need it!" He said, panting like a dog with his tongue out.

Luna giggled and sighed.

"Okay Leo. I said I was saving my first time for Dexter, and well, I just had my first time. So go ahead Leo, fuck your sister silly!" She said happily.

Grinning in triumph, Leo got between her legs like Dexter was before, and shoved his cock into his sister's pussy, Luna groaning from needing to adjust to Leo's size as he pounded away.

"Aw Dex you weren't lying, sex is awesome!" Leo said, looking over at his best friend sitting on his knees next to him, jerking off his hard again penis.

"Oh Leo, yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck your sister hard! Give it to me!" Luna cried as Leo fucked her.

Leo took her legs and held them up as he humped her, putting them together and holding them close to him, even giving Luna a kiss on her toes.

"Oooooh, Luna I'm gonna explode! I'm gonna cum inside you!" Leo called out, throwing his head back.

"Cum Leo! Cum inside me! Cum inside your sister!" Luna begged.

"AWWWW LUNAAAAA!" Leo cried, bursting his load inside her, making Luna cum and milk his cock of all of its spunk.

Leo pulls out and he, Dexter, and Luna gasp at how much he pumped into Luna, seeing it all flowing out of her.

"Goodness Leo! No wonder you change your sheets every time you masturbate!" Luna said, impressed that Leo could cum that much.

She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a bunch of tissues before trying soak up all of the excess cum leaking out of her. When she was done, she tossed the whole wad into the nearby garbage can.

"Luna, can we do it again please?" Dexter asked her, wanting to go again.

"Of course Dexter. Lie down and I'll get on top." She told him.

With that, Dexter took Luna's spot on the bed and Luna straddled him before reaching down and holding up his dick before lowering herself onto him, taking him inside as the two moaned loudly.

As Luna began to ride him, Leo felt his cock stretch and grow back to its full length, dripping pre cum on the blanket. Getting an idea, Leo moved over and stood on his knees in front of Luna as she bounced on Dexter's cock.

"Hey Luna, could you suck me off?" He asked her.

Luna didn't say anything, but she took Leo's penis into her mouth and sucked in rhythm to her bounces.

"Oh Luna! Ride me! Your pussy is so good! Ride me good!" Dexter moaned.

"That's it Luna! Keep sucking! God you suck like a champ!" Leo moaned as well.

The threesome continued on for about 5 minutes, until Luna, her voice muffled by Leo's schlong, screamed loudly.

"We're making her cum!" Dexter said to his best friend.

"Oooooooh yeah, she's gonna make me cum too!" Leo groaned.

"Me too! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Dexter cried, creaming Luna's snatch for the second time in his life, while Leo groaned like he was finally taking a whizz after holding it all day, and came inside his sister's mouth, Luna just barely able to swallow what felt like a gallon full of her brother's incestuous sperm as a trickle dripped down the corner of her mouth and onto her chin.

The two boys pulled out of their respective holes and Luna dropped onto the bed, coughing slightly.

"That was fun, did you two like it?" Luna asked them.

"Hell yeah I did!" Leo said happily, lying down next to her.

"It was amazing Luna!" Dexter said happily.

Leo then remembered what they brought him her for, and nudged Luna's arm. "Tell him."

"Hey Dexter, will you go to the dance with me?" Luna asked him.

Taken aback by the sudden question, Dexter only needed a moment to make up his decision.

"Yes Luna! I will!" This has been a good day for the brown haired, four eyed boy.

Luna then heard Leo grumble something next to her.

"What's wrong Leo?" She asked her brother.

"Nothing. Just happy for you two." Leo said, looking away.

Luna looked over at Dexter, and like they both could understand what the other was thinking, Luna looked back at Leo.

"Leo, do you wanna make this a three way date?" She asked him.

Leo's eyes brightened, and he looked at her.

"Boy would I!" He said excitedly.

*Four Days Later*

It's been four days and now, it's the night of the dance.

Leo and Luna arrived at the school Gym, were the dance was being held. Leo dressed in a simple green dress shirt, black slacks, and brown loafers while Luna was wearing a matching green dress, and white heels.

Seeing that the twins had just arrived, Dexter ran over from the punch table to greet them.

"Hey guys! You made it!" He said excitedly.

"Hey Dex!" The twins said together.

Dexter's outfit for the dance was pretty much just the same as his normal outfit, the same dress shirt, bowtie, and shoes, just with slacks instead of shorts.

The trio all danced together and enjoyed listening to the blood pumping music, eventually though, Luna had to go sit down, needing to give her legs a rest.

"Hey Luna?"

Looking to her right, Luna see Dexter kneeling to be eye level with her.

"What is it Dexter?" She asked him.

"Luna, I... I need a little help..." Dexter whispered, pointing down to his groin, where Luna can see a little tent in his pants.

Smiling, Luna took his hand.

"C'mon."

She rushed him out through a back door in the Gym and hurried him into the girl's bathroom on the other side of the school, were no one would bother them, as other kids would be using the ones next to the Gym.

She hurries him into a stall and has him lower his pants before sitting on the toilet. With his pants down, and his pecker standing up, Luna took off her panties and hiked up her dress before straddling Dexter's lap, before lowering herself onto his length, taking him inside, both of them moaning.

Luna bounced in her seat, fucking Dexter as he groped her butt, both of them moaning like a symphony.

"Luna, thank you so much! I've been wanting to do this again for days! I've been so horny but I was too chicken to ask you! Ahhh! That's it! Keep going!" Dexter explained, panting.

"It's okay Dexter! Ahh! Mmm! If you wanna have sex with me, you just have to- Ahhhh Yes! You just have to- to- OOOOH! To ask! I'm always to have sex with you- OOOOOOOH I'M CUMMING!!!" Luna cried as she came, and milked Dexter's dick til he came as well and squirted inside her.

After getting their pants and underwear back on, they both hurried back to the Gym to meet Leo and have one last dance before deciding it was time to go home.

"Hey uh, guys." Luna said, getting the boys attention. "I'm feeling a little frisky, wanna head to our place and have some fun?"

"Heck yeah!" Dexter said, eager to fuck Luna again.

"No problem! As long as I can record it!" Leo said with a smirk.

With that, the twins and the nerd rushed to the twins penthouse for a night of debauchery.

As soon as they got in the door, they all left a trail of clothes from the front door, leading all the way to the twins bedroom.

As Dexter got the camera set up, Leo jumped onto Luna's bed, his adult sized cock bouncing when he did so, and Luna then straddled him. When Dexter hit the record button, he gave the twins the thumbs up, and Luna lowered herself onto Leo's flag pole, riding him she'd been doing it all her life.

"That's it Luna! Ride me! God that feels so good! You're an amazing sister! Oh man!" Leo moaned happily, cupping his sister's petite butt in his hands.

"Mmm, oh Leo your cock is so good! So big! It's awesome!" Luna said, pinching her own nipples as she rode him.

"Luna, your pussy is so hot!"

"Leo, your cock is big it's pounding my womb!"

"Luna! Luna I'm gonna cum!"

"I'm cumming too Leo!"

"I'M CUMMING~!!!" They both cried as Luna's pussy contracted and Leo filled her up until she couldn't hold anymore and it leaked out, coating his lap.

After getting themselves cleaned up, Leo cock grew back to its full size, and he lied on his back while Luna got on her hands and knees between his legs and began to blow him. While she was doing that, Dexter got behind her and inserted his own length into her pussy and started to fuck her doggy style.

This little orgy went if for a few minutes, Dexter humping Luna from behind as she sucked her brother off.

"Aw man, every time I thrust into her, her butt bounces against my groin. It's soft like a marshmallow, it's so lewd!" Dexter said, admiring the view of Luna's teensy butt cheeks jiggling.

"Luna, you better get ready! My dam's gonna burst!" Leo groaned, before he let loose and filled up Luna's mouth until she looked like she had balloons for cheeks.

After taking her mouth off his cock, Luna swallowed a total of three times to completely drink all of the spunk Leo squirted in her mouth.

"Awwww~ that's it Dexter! Keep going! So how- Ahhh! How'd you like your blowjob Leo? Luna asked him.

"That was pretty good Luna. Although..."

Leo and Luna looked down at his groin and saw that he was stretching back to full hardness.

"Horny much?" Luna teased.

"Forget sleep, I can go all night if I wanted!" Leo said proudly. "Hey Dex, you need a break?"

"I haven't cum yet, but my hips are getting a little tired, so I guess I could use a break." Dexter said, stopping and pulling out before lying down next to Luna as Leo got behind her.

Leo put his hands on Luna's back and made her lie down flit on her stomach. He then spread her butt cheeks and positioned his cock at her puckered hole.

"Don't you even think abo-OOOOOH MY GOD!!!" Luna screamed as Leo penetrated her asshole.

"You okay Luna?" Leo asked her, concerned.

"F-F-F-Fu-Fu-FUCK ME! FUCK MY ASS!"

Needing no further begging, Leo pounded away at her ass, making Luna's lower body press into the bed, only to bounce back up and drive Leo's cock deeper inside her.

"Wow your butt is TIGHT! It's almost crushing my cock! I- I think... OH CRAP! I'M ALREADY CUMMING! AWWWWWWHHHHHH!!!" Leo sighed as if he was actually peeing inside her ass rather then cumming.

When he pulled out, a sea of white flowed out of Luna's abused back door, filling up her buttcrack and oozing onto the bed. Even then, Leo's cock began to stretch and stiffen yet again.

"Wanna go again Luna?" Leo asked her.

Luna made a face before turning over on her back.

"Go wash yourself first."

Taking the hint, Leo rushed to the bathroom to wash up.

When he was sufficiently clean, Leo ran back into the bedroom to see Luna still on her back, sucking off Dexter who was on his knees to her left.

"What did I miss?" Leo asked.

"Nothing much." Dexter replied.

Luna, looking over at Leo out the corner of her eyes without stopping her work on Dexter's dick, made a "come here" gesture and pointed at her puss.

Knowing what she wanted, Leo got between her legs and began to fuck her like he was four days ago, holding her legs together and close to his chest, again, giving her a little kiss on her toes.

"Do you like having sex with Luna Dex?" Leo asked him.

"Yeah, of course. Thanks for convincing me to get my feelings for Luna out there. Ahh! Luna you suck so good!" Dexter groaned.

"No problem, if you wanna get laid, just call. Luna will be happy to help ya get your rocks off. Ooooh man! In the meantime, she'll be okay getting it on with me too when you're not available. God Luna! You're so tight!" Leo said, getting his hips going faster, making the female twin moan around Dexter's cock.

Soon enough, Luna screamed, Dexter's dick muffling her voice.

"Oh man! She's cumming! I'm gonna blow too!" Leo almost yelled.

"So am I!" Dexter cried, feeling his own release coming like a train.

Just when it was time, the boys both pulled out of their respective holes and jacked themselves off to release.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" They both cried out as they both unloaded all over Luna, Dexter doing a few squirts all over her face as Leo pretty much emptied the whole tank and covered as much of Luna's body as he could, leaving her whole torso wet and sticky.

Since then, the three friends had set up what would become the normal routine for them. Whenever Dexter needed relief, Luna was more than happy to invite him over and have sex with him, and every other time, she and Leo got it on when Dexter wasn't available. It was a routine they were all happy with, and they wouldn't have any other way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THIRTY... EFFING...PAGES!!!

amk my friend, I hope you like this one, I made sure to make this one special.

YOU'RE WELCOME!

Chozin out!


End file.
